Hand of Shego: Chapter One
by lordmontezuma
Summary: Chapter One of Hand of Shego, the tale of a group of mercenaries who enable Shego to become the Supreme One


**Hand of Shego**

Note: Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Disney. All original characters are mine, please ask if you wish to use them. Thank you.

**Chapter One**

A tower of darkness under a dark sky…the sound of dozens of booted feet running across concrete…a flash of bright green light…an electric humming, slowly building to a crackling crescendo…a small squat building, with a funny, dome-shaped roof…

Yuudai slowly opened his eyes. He could feel cold sweat tricking down his tanned face, but made no move to wipe it away with his gloved hands, which were folded neatly in his armoured lap. His keen eyes darted around the tiny hut which he called his home, seeking what had disturbed him from his meditation. He trembled slightly, unsure what to make of the strange images he had just experienced. Was his isolation finally getting to him?

Outside, a heavy boot splashed into a puddle. They had come for him, just as he had predicted.

He slowly rose from his cross-legged position on the wooden floor, his heavy armor clanking slightly as he padded slowly to one of the windows, seeking the owner of the boot.

Just as he had thought, it belonged to one of the men he had grappled with earlier in the day: Yuudai recognized the distinctive red and black uniform, though it was now torn and spattered with mud.

Yuudai allowed himself a slow smile. He quickly counted a trio of them, advancing through the trees, scanning the hut for signs of life. The light rain sizzled as it struck the glowing ends of their weapons.

Yuudai quickly withdrew from the window, and returned to his meditative position, patiently awaiting them to make the first move.

The door of Yuudai's abode crashed inwards as the largest of the intruders battered it down with his weapon. His shorter team-mates quickly moved to flank him as he charged into the room, lifting his weapon to strike the seated samurai with a two-handed blow.

Except, his target was no longer sitting on the floor. In the time it had taken the trio to force entry and advance into the centre of the hut, Yuudai had leapt to one side, watching with mild amusement as their leader's weapon crashed uselessly into the floor.

Yuudai charged, his fists rising. He caught the first intruder with a solid punch to the chin, sending him flying into one of the pillars supporting the hut's roof. His weapon clattered uselessly aside, while his team-mates hefted their own weapons, and advanced menacingly on Yuudai, who whirled to face them. He quickly judged the situation, and decided he would need more room than his humble abode allowed to take both of them down.

He jumped through the window he had been observing through earlier and landed gracefully, despite his bulky armor. Due to his less than close proximity from the people he had sworn to safe guard, he had modified his armor to allow him to run quickly, yet still provide ample protection.

The two remaining intruders approached swiftly from either side of the hut, their crackling weapons held tight in both gloved hands, their expressions unreadable behind dark visors. Yuudai was certain they had been the ones carrying Professor Yoshiro from his laboratory, dragging him to an awaiting helicopter. He had got the drop on them then, knocking them both out with a well-aimed leap.

He had beaten them before, he could do it again.

The intruder on the right swung his weapon wildly, aiming to catch Yuudai in the chest. He ducked easily, and the weapon whooshed overhead, its owner losing his balance on the rain-soaked ground, subsequently stumbling into a puddle and falling flat on his face.

His companion didn't fare much better: he made a more controlled swing, which Yuudai blocked with practiced ease, lifting one armored fore-arm. His other hand struck out, and caught the thin man in the stomach, winding him. Yuudai stepped back casually, as his grimacing opponent fell at his feet with a splash.

Yuudai cocked his head, as he heard a scuffling from inside the hut. He turned away from his toppled foes to see the first intruder fleeing into the trees, his speed indicating he had yet to fully recover from the blow Yuudai had dealt him.

Yuudai set off after him, the man's bright uniform distinctive amongst the greens and browns of the forest. Yuudai's katana blade swung in its scabbard as he ran, knocking against his leg armor. He rarely had need of it in these peaceful times, and wore it more out of tradition than usage.

Up ahead, the man had stopped in a clearing in the trees. He turned to face Yuudai, his muscular arms slowly rising in a gesture of surrender.

Yuudai slowed down, and advanced more cautiously than before. He thought he could hear thunder in the distance, growing louder as he regarded his foe.

The man had stopped, his back against a tree, his arms still up, breathing hard.

Yuudai's warrior sense tingled. Something wasn't right.

He cautiously took a few more steps into the clearing, now a good few meters from the cover of the trees. His keen eyes darting from side to side, searching for an invisible threat he knew was there.

A pair of booted feet came out of nowhere, catching him in the middle of the chest, sending him skidding along on his back, his head coming to rest against a tree. Dazed, he slowly got to his feet, and regarded his attacker.

She was standing in the middle of the clearing, clad in a green and black jumpsuit. Long, black hair rippled in the wind. Her elegant, yet muscular arms were held out to either side. The "surrendering" henchman was nowhere in sight, and Yuudai realized he had fallen into an obvious trap.

Yuudai blinked, and rubbed his head. He must have some sort of concussion, because it looked like his assailant's gloved hands were glowing with what looked like green fire…but that was impossible.

A blast of green energy streaked towards him, as the woman thrust one of her arms towards him. He ducked, and turned to see the tree behind him topple, scythed in two. His eyes widened, and he turned back to regard his foe, feeling something he hadn't in a long time: fear.

His opponent's beautiful face twisted into a smile, and she raised her other arm, ready to unleash another salvo.

Yuudai decided not to give her another chance. Drawing his katana, he leapt forward, ready to deliver a two-handed strike. Best to make it quick, before things got out of hand.

His blade cut through nothing but air. She had dodged his blow with ease, and one of her graceful legs kicked up, and Yuudai watched his blade soar across the clearing, far from reach.

Yuudai stumbled backwards, rubbing his sword hand. He had little time to recover, however, as she pressed the attack, striking again and again with her glowing hands.

He fended them off best he could, her blows leaving deep scorches in his armor as he blocked with a mixture of technique and desperation. She was far harder to predict than her bumbling accomplices, switching easily between a variety of styles, keeping him off balance, on the defensive. The few blows he managed to deliver seemed to have no effect on his foe.

Yuudai backed up, struggling to gain some room for a counter-attack, but she refused to give him any, raining down a hail of blows. She drew back her right fist, and scored a powerful hit against Yuudai's chest armor.

He crumpled, and fell forwards, with neither the strength or will to fend off any more blows. He lifted his head slowly, expecting to see a green first streaking towards his unprotected face.

Instead, his would-be executioner had her (now un-glowing) hands on her hips, regarding him with an even stare.

"Good hustle," she said, her voice slightly mocking, slightly praising.

"Go ahead…" whispered Yuudai, lowering his head, his dark hair hanging lankly to the ground. "Finish it."

"No thanks," she said, turning away. Yuudai watched her booted feet leave his sight, as she moved once again to the center of the clearing. He gingerly got to his feet, and watched her wave to something above and behind him. A helicopter swooped overhead, and hovered, deploying a rope ladder towards the sodden ground.

"Wait!" yelled Yuudai, starting towards her. "You must give me a chance to regain my honor!"

"Beg pardon?" said the woman, already reaching for the ladder with one delicate hand.

"My defeat at your hands has cost me my honor. You must give me a chance to reclaim it."

"By doing what, exactly?" She let go of the ladder, and turned to face him.

"Servitude," answered Yuudai, bowing deeply. "I will carry out your every command, until my honor is regained."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then her black lips twisted into a victorious and thoughtful smile. "Very well, mister...er…?"

Yuudai bowed. "You may call me Yuudai."

"And you may call me Shego."


End file.
